The Exchange Program
by sqiderbitch
Summary: My attempt at a metalocalypse fanfic. It's a highschool AU, cause I can. Skwisgaar x Toki
1. First Meetings

There was a young man named Toki. He was a foreign exchange student from Norway. Everyone was excited and buzzed to hear that they were going to meet a new student from a new place. He was 16 and couldn't speak English very well. Standing at about 6'0, with brown hair that barely met his shoulders and striking blue eyes, he was easily approachable. But, the buzz didn't last and he was soon alone. He enjoyed playing the guitar. That was actually how he met one of his friends. It was quite ironic. The man was also a foreign exchange student. However, he was an upperclassman. A junior, while Toki was a freshman. His name was Skwisgaar. He was tall for his age. 6'4 already, with amazingly long golden hair and blue eyes. His eyes weren't as pale as Toki's, though. They were more of a sky blue.  
At first, they got along great. Skwisgaar was quite surprised with Toki's ability at guitar playing. Even though, he knew that Toki would never be as good as him. Skwisgaar had an amazing talent. Everyone who heard his playing was mesmerized by the fact that he could already play that skilled at the age of 17. However, Toki was easily able to keep up with him with practice. Skwisgaar introduced him to some of his friends who had hopes of making a band. There was Nathan, a senior, with a gruff voice, perfect for the music they had hopes of making. Toki slightly wondered if Nathan could break him in half. He wasn't much taller than him, but he sure was bulky. Face fixed with a seemingly permanent scowl, his hair came down below his shoulders. Not as long as Skwisgaar's, but getting there. He was in the football team, which surprised Toki but also didn't. With his build, it wasn't very hard to see him in a sport of some kind. Toki was just glad that he didn't act stuck up like most of the team.  
The next man he met was called Pickles. He was the drummer in the group. He was a senior, like Nathan. He wore fiery hair in dreadlocks and had green eyes as well, but, Nathan seemed to have the brightest eyes of the bunch. He had the start of a beard and mustache growing. Toki learned that Nathan and Pickles had started the band and had looked for members. Leading to Skwisgaar and the final person to meet.  
His name was William "Murderface". Toki found out quickly that they just called him Murderface. He was pretty sure that wasn't his real last name, but he was sure he wouldn't be told even if he asked. He was a sophomore. He had a prominent gap in his teeth with yellowish eyes. At least, they looked yellowish. Toki just suspected it was because they were compared to Nathan's vibrant green eyes. He had brown hair that didn't pass his shoulders. But, it wasn't like Toki's. Toki's hair hung a bit limply and was straight, touching gently past his shoulders. His hair was almost triangular and poofed a bit. Out of all of them, he was the most robust. He also spoke with a prominent lisp. He was the bassist of the band.  
Skwisgaar had told him that they had been looking for a rhythm guitarist anyways, and Toki's skill was perfect for them. He learned more from Skwisgaar. Since he was self taught, there was much to learn. Skwisgaar was always encouraging, gently correcting him if he made mistakes. Toki supposed that's why the crush came on. He tried to his best to repress it, but it was still there. Skwisgaar wasn't ignorant, either. He had girls practically lining up to have a chance with the talented guitarist. Toki silently appreciated the fact that his crush on Skwisgaar was never brought up. Maybe, he really didn't notice.  
But, Skwisgaar noticed. He wasn't too surprised. Everyone liked him. And, why wouldn't they? He was the fastest guitarist out of the people at school. Out of adults, even. Looking golden in white with sculpted cheekbones. He could get any girl he wanted. He had noticed the way Toki looked at him when he thought he couldn't see. Blushing when their skin occasionally brushed, yet almost jumping at the contact. Toki wasn't hard to read. But, he also seemed to have a childlike nature. Bewildered by almost everything at school. He wore stained clothes and a ridiculous looking hat. But, that was part of his charm. It was almost endearing the way he looked at new things with wonder. Almost like he hadn't known they had existed. Skwisgaar thought about Toki. He didn't know much about him. He wondered where he came from. He seemed jumpy and, even when it was extremely hot in the garage they practiced in, he never took off his shirt. The rest of them did. Save for Murderface and Toki. But, the rest of them had nothing to hide. Murderface was understandable, since he was bigger. But, what was Toki hiding?


	2. Origins

Toki had been surprised to learn that his parents had planned on sending him to school. With the scars he had on his back, he thought they would never let him out of the house. They sure acted like they didn't want him to be seen, yet not truly wanting him there. They sent him away to a catholic school. The rules were strict and he was expected to cause no trouble. His teachers weren't much kinder than his parents. He barely even got time to play his guitar. The prospect of a foreign exchange program seemed surprising. He offered as soon as he could. Bringing up the idea to his parents had been scary. He thought for sure they would decline. Maybe even punish him for the idea. However, they seemed pleased with the thought of getting rid of him.

Toki was ecstatic. This could mean something for him. This could mean a lot of things for him. He definitely wasn't fluent in English, but he wanted to go to America. He had wanted to for a long while. To get away from this horrid school and his parents who wouldn't so much as interact with him unless they were punishing him. He could maybe get better at the guitar. They were big hopes, of course. Big dreams. But, they were mostly the only thing keeping him going. Save for his friend in town. The only friend he really had. He was the one who got him the guitar and into metal music. That was another thing he could do in America. Make friends. As soon as he got the okay from his parents, he rushed to start packing the little possessions he owned.

The next day, he found out he was going to Florida. He couldn't wait. Everything was going so well. He silently wondered what would make it go wrong. He prepared himself for the worst. Prepared for his parents to change their minds at the last moment or for the school saying they were cancelling the program. But, it never came. He was surprised. This might've been the first time that things had completely gone right. He found he was going to live with another family. And, he was very nervous about it. He just hoped they were nice. It turns out he was going to live with a kid named Nathan.

Which, was ironic. And, at first, Nathan didn't even seem to know he existed. It wasn't until Skwisgaar introduced Toki to the rest of the band that he realized where he had seen him before. Toki was fine with it. He was new to their house. He found that Nathan's parents were very kind, if not almost overwhelming. He felt out of his depth, that's for sure. But, he was glad to have new friends that accepted him in their own way. They all seemed against caring for each other. Claimed frequently that it was "gay".

Toki found himself pining away after Skwisgaar. Perhaps it was only because he was the only one in a long while who showed him any sort of patience or kindness. Occasional brushes of skin on his own made him blush yet jerk away. He wasn't used to contact. Not contact like that, anyways. The only contact he would get would slaps from his father or the kiss of a whip breaking his skin open. But, he found himself craving more contact with Skwisgaar. More of the gentle brushes, even if they weren't intentional. Tomorrow was their first rehearsal together and Toki couldn't help but be nervous.

"Haves you practiced de music?"

Skwisgaar's voice cut through his thoughts. He shook himself from his reverie, looking up at the older man. He nodded at Skwisgaar, not really trusting his English. Skwisgaar seemed to notice and slipped into his native tongue.

" _Are you nervous_?"

" _A little bit, yeah. What if I mess up?"_

Skwisgaar offered a patient smile. " _Don't mess up, then, and you'll be fine."_

Toki gave him a playful scowl and stuck his tongue out at him. Skwisgaar just laughed and clapped him softly on the back. Even though it wasn't a hard hit to him, he jumped and jerked away from him, fear flitting in his eyes. Something like concern showed briefly on Skwisgaar's face but left as soon as it came. None of them said anything for awhile and Skwisgaar eventually just told him that he'd do okay and left. Toki loathed himself. Now, he probably made him think that he was weird. He decided to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow's practice.


	3. Rehearsal

Rehearsal went well. Granted, Toki was still nervous, but he didn't mess up like he thought he would. Skwisgaar's words really made him feel better, as well as the encouraging smiles he'd occasionally flash his way. However, he was still worried that the older man thought that he was strange for reacting so much to a gentle clap on the back. So far, Skwisgaar hadn't brought it up. But, he thought he caught the older man eyeing at him after practice. He avoided his gaze and focused on playing some of the music for other songs that he wasn't that familiar with.

A hand on his arm made him flinch and he looked up to see Skwisgaar staring down at him. The same concern from yesterday flitting through his eyes.

" _How are you doing with the music?"_

 _"_ _It's good so far."_

Toki offered him a shy smile, aware the others were giving them weird looks. He received a slight smile in return, but the hints of concern were there. He wondered if Skwisgaar was going to ask about yesterday, but he didn't say anything else. Toki became all too aware that Skwisgaar's hand was still on his arm. He looked at the hand and then to the older man, trying not to blush. Skwisgaar smiled knowingly at him and slowly let his hand drop back down to his side.

Toki averted his eyes and tried to focus on his guitar, when Skwisgaar finally asked the dreaded question.

" _You flinched away from me twice. Why?_ "

He didn't want to answer. He didn't want him to know. The rest of his bandmates were leaving the garage. He waited until it was just the two of them, but he still hesitated.

" _I don't know."_

Skwisgaar raised an eyebrow at that.

" _You don't know?"_

Toki nodded. Skwisgaar's blue eyes flickered to his shirt.

" _I think you do. I don't think you'd just flinch for no reason."_

Toki didn't respond for a second, maybe trying to figure out just what he said. He didn't know Swedish all that much. He had to pick out similarities between it and his native language.

" _Fine.. I know. I just don't want to tell you."_

 _"_ _Why not? I won't judge you. You have nothing to be afraid of."_

Toki frowned. Of course he was able to say that. He didn't truly know what was so bad. He couldn't possibly know.

" _So, what is it? Tell me."_

It really would be easier to show him. And, it was really hot out. His filthy, old shirt was practically clinging to him with the help of all the sweat. He let out a sigh before reluctantly taking off his shirt.

 _"_ _What are you doing-"_

Skwisgaar cut himself off when his eyes laid on the crisscrossing scars on Toki's back. Horror and shock were showing clearly in his eyes and Toki averted his gaze to the dirty floor of the garage.

" _Toki.. what.. What happened to you? Who did this?_ "

He refused to look at him and didn't dare to respond. He felt Skwisgaar's fingers gently brush the scars on his back and he couldn't help but jerk away. He finally looked at the blonde who still had his hand out. The hand seemed more like a gesture. Almost saying "I won't hurt you." He was looking at him. Concern, horror, and shock all showing in those blue eyes. It was almost like Skwisgaar was looking at a wounded animal rather than a person. And, Toki hated it.

" _It's not important."_

He didn't think he'd let it go. Not really. But, it was worth a shot, right? Maybe he'd drop it and even agree with him. After all, there was nothing he could do about it and it wasn't his business. But, he didn't agree. He almost looked aghast at his statement alone.

 _"_ _Not important? Toki.. Look at you."_

That struck a nerve. Look at him? He was aware of his ugly mangled scars. No one else should have them. As far as he knew, no one else had scars like him.

 _"_ _I deserved them. I was a bad kid."_

 _"_ _A bad kid? Toki, no one deserves any punishment like that. Did your parents do this to you? Why would they do this?"_

Toki knew little about Skwisgaar's family. He knew that he had a mother in Sweden and was glad to get away from her. He didn't talk fondly of his mother. He had heard from Nathan that she had been very promiscuous and that Skwisgaar didn't want anything to do with her. But, that was all that he knew about the older man's origins. Toki grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

" _I said it wasn't important."_

He proceeded to walk out of the garage and left it at that.


	4. Thinking

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;" Skwisgaar couldn't stop thinking about Toki and his scars. The only people he could think that would do such a thing were his parents. Punishments like that weren't allowed at school. At least, he hoped not. He didn't know much about the scrawny freshman. Just that he was Norwegian and looked happy to be in their group. Were his parents the reason he was so skinny? Sure, he had seen some skinny guys at their school, but not like Toki. He could count almost every rib when he took off his shirt. Not to mention the scars. All of those scars on his back. Crisscrossing and overlapping. Some looked like they were still trying to heal. They were deep and angry, standing out immensely on his gaunt skin. He shuddered. They weren't puncture wounds. They looked as though they were created from a whip. How could his parents do that to him? /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Sure, his mother never paid much attention to him and was never around, but she never abused him like that. The times that she did, she had always been drunk and slapped him for asking where she had been. But, that was the most he got./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Skwisgaar was relieved to be in America, away from Sweden, away from his mother, away from the bleak, desolate cold. He imagined Toki could relate to that in some aspect, at least. Probably more than he could comprehend. But, he needed to talk to the younger man about those scars. He was only a kid. 15 and saying that he deserved them. 15 and saying that they weren't important. No wonder he looked at new things with such curiosity and awe and acted so childish sometimes. No wonder he flinched from Skwisgaar. No wonder he was quiet and drawn close to himself. He thought it was because he was just a freshman. And, maybe, in some aspect, it is. But, Skwisgaar assumed that it was more than that. A lot more than that. There was still so much to learn about Toki Wartooth. And, he was planning on finding out./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"The problem was going to be getting the brunette to open up. He seemed to like Skwisgaar the most, so he figured it wouldn't be too much of a challenge to get him talk to him, at least. He figured he'd corner him in the hallway at school tomorrow. And, if he couldn't find him there, he'd wait until their next rehearsal. He sighed and gently grabbed his guitar. What was with this kid? What was with his parents? He decided that he was going to keep this to himself for now. The others didn't need to know and Toki trusted him with the knowledge of his scars. He'd get more information and leave telling the others up to Toki. They weren't his scars to share, after all. It wouldn't be fair to the younger man to go and tell everyone. Tomorrow, he decided. He was going to talk to him tomorrow./p 


	5. Meeting the New Guitarist

p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"span style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Skwisgaar had yet to see Toki at school today. He didn't share any classes with him, but he assumed he could corner him in the library or the courtyard later. He had first found Toki in the library. Skwisgaar wouldn't have gone in there without a specific reason, since it was lunchtime and he was looking for Nathan. But, he had seen the new foreign exchange student just stroll in with his beat up guitar like it was the place to be. He had caught Skwisgaar's attention, now. So, he decided that he'd follow this weirdo and see what the hell he was doing./span/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"He waited a bit before going into the library, not wanting it to seem like he was following the scrawny freshman. Skwisgaar didn't know why he expected him to be in plain sight or around the front of the library. Scanning his eyes down the aisles and aisles of books almost seemed futile, as the brunette was nowhere to be found. That is, until he heard the light strumming of an unplugged guitar. Skwisgaar figured that it would be him. He doubted anyone else had decided to bring a guitar in here, so he followed the noise. He found Toki in the very back of the library, his back against the encyclopedias on the bottom shelf. He had his head down, his shoulder length hair falling around him and blocking Skwisgaar's view of his face./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"From what Skwisgaar could see, it seemed like he was concentrating really hard and he was actually playing decently fast. If Skwisgaar wasn't the fastest guitar player out of the whole school and maybe the whole world, he might've been surprised. In a way, he guessed he was impressed that this ratty looking kid had a skill that almost matched his own./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""How longs haves you been playings?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"The kid was obviously unaware of Skwisgaar and gasped at the sound of his voice. He looked up at him to reveal shocking blue eyes. They stared at each other for awhile, Skwisgaar waiting for an answer and the freshman not knowing how to answer. He raised an eyebrow at the kid as he tried to form his words./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Er…"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Wells? Ares you goings to answer me?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"That's when the kid spewed out pure Norwegian./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;""Uhm... et par år."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Skwisgaar look at him, dumbfounded. Did this kid really come here and not know how to speak English? He seemed to understand the question. Skwisgaar hoped that he just couldn't speak it well, and didn't trust it rather than not know it at all. He supposed he could teach him. Especially since he had an idea in mind for the ratty looking Norwegian. With a skill like that over just a couple of years, he could be just what they needed./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""You play well. How would you like to be in a band?"/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"He received another shocked look from him and he couldn't tell if it was because he asked the question or if the kid was surprised at the fact he knew Swedish./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Really? Me? In a band? With you?"/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Why do you seem so surprised? Is it a problem that I'm in it?"/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""N-No! I just.. I don't know you."/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"Skwisgaar studied him for a bit./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""You can get to know me. Through the band. We recently lost an artist and you seem like you'd do for our band."/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"The boy thought it over before hesitantly nodding at him./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""Great. I'm Skwisgaar. What's your name?"/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe; clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;""My name is Toki."/em/p 


End file.
